El deseo de Link
by Zelink4ev3r
Summary: Despues que Midna se fue, Link tiene que decidir que quiere y ayudar a Zelda en el castillo. Puede Link y Zelda salir adelante? Plz Review XD Zelink 4 ever!
1. Capitulo 1

**Es mi primer fanfic :P

* * *

**

Capitulo 1:

Regreso al Castillo de Hyrule

"Yo… Te veo luego." Dijo Midna

Como la lágrima fluye en el aire, ella empuja suavemente la lágrima al espejo. Como agrietada, Link y Zelda suspiro y ve en el espejo. Link la mira por la última vez, Midna sonríe y poco a poco se desaparece a la luz del crepúsculo. Por último, el espejo se rompió en mil pedazos. Link y Zelda se quedaron solos.  
"No puedo creer que ella se ha ido" pensó Zelda.

Ella sabía que Link sentía lo mismo a pesar de que el no lo expresaba.

"Vamos." Dijo Zelda. Pronto salieron de la cámara del espejo.

Punto de Vista de Link  
Estaba oscuro y frío en el desierto, sólo pensaba en mí mente, no puedo dejar de pensar en Midna, todas mis aventuras comenzaron cuando la conocí en la cárcel, si no fuera por ella quién sabe qué va pasar conmigo o con Zelda. Era como mi mejor amiga, aunque era mandona, mala, egoísta y sólo se preocupaba de salvar a su reino al principio, pero luego cambió y eso es como nuestra amistad creció.

Me río en voz baja, "Buenos tiempos." Pensé.

Me doy la vuelta mirando a Zelda, ella no se dio cuenta que yo estaba mirando a su hermoso rostro, ella mira hacia arriba y se queda mirando a la luna, sus ojos azules hermosa brilla con la luz de la luna, ella era perfecta.

Zelda me mira hacia mí y sonríe. "Gracias Link, me salvaste la vida y Hyrule, si hay algo que desea dime"

Fue la primera vez que vi su cara pálida hermosa tan cerca, después de todo, siempre se usa la capucha, excepto que cuando luchamos con Ganondorf. Me sentía nervioso, mi estómago estaba moviendo de un tirón y mi cara se pone roja. No quiero riquezas ni nada, pero yo sabía que tenía que decirle algo. Tomé una respiración profunda.

"Pero princesa, yo no quiero nada." Las mejillas de Zelda se convierte rojo, es como si fuera la primera vez que me oyó hablar o algo así. La miré y ella se vuelve más roja.

"Yo no aceptación un no como respuesta, no hace falta que me diga ahora, pero por favor, piensa y me dice lo que deseas, puedo esperar." Ella dijo

Traté de protestar, pero me quedé callado, pronto llegamos al lago de Hylia, Zelda bosteza y se sienta en una roca. La miré y ella se quitó la armadura de oro, me di la vuelta y me sonrojó.

"Vamos a descansar aquí esta noche." Ella dijo.

"Princesa, voy a traer madera." Dije.

"Por favor, llámame Zelda." Ella dijo

"De acuerdo." Dije. Salí y me dirigí al bosque.

Cuando regresé con la madera, no veo a Zelda, por lo que tire la madera y sacó la Espada Maestra. Zelda se levanta y se frota los ojos.

"Link, ¿Qué pasa?" Ella preguntó

Yo no sabía qué decir, así que me rasque la cabeza.

"Nada..." Ella se quedó perplejo y se aquesta de nuevo mirando a las estrellas. No puedo quitar mis ojos de ella, se ve diferente sin su armadura y corona, se ve como cualquier chica normal, ella ya no es princesa de Hyrule, ella es solo Zelda. Ah Din, ¿por qué me siento así? Me agaché donde tire la madera y comencé aprender el fuego. Me tomó cinco minutos para prenderlo. Me levanté y me quité mi equipo y lo dejó en el suelo y me acuesto al lado de Zelda, los sentimientos extraños volvió de nuevo. Zelda sólo sonríe con dulzura.

"La noche es hermosa." Ella dijo en voz baja. Su voz era como una hermosa melodía a mis oídos.

"Sí, lo es." Dije

"A veces yo no quiero se una princesa, estoy harto y cansado de la política. " Su tono de voz cambió.

"Simplemente disfrutar como una princesa libre." Susurré

"Lo siento que te arrastre en esto, todo es mi culpa que Zant..."

"No es tu culpa, las diosas me eligieron a mí para proteger a Hyrule y a ti." le dije. No puedo creer que dije eso. Pensé a mí mismo.

Zelda sollozo y se levantó. La abracé y ella puso su cara en mi hombro, sentí mi túnica mojada, pero eso no importaba.

"Shhh..." Le dije. Ella me mira con sus ojos azules muy brillantes, su cara estaba pálida con sus mejillas rojas. Le limpió las lágrimas con mi pulgar.

"Tu debe descansar Zelda." Le susurré. Se acuesto y cerró los ojos, yo hice lo mismo.

Punto de Vista de Zelda

**La mañana siguiente****.**

Me despierto y observe que el sol se ha levantado, el agua del Lago de Hylia brillaba con la luz del sol que era hermosa. Me volteo a Link, todavía está dormido, me puse de pie y caminó hacia la cascada.

Fue pacífica y tranquila que me sentía sola, todas las preocupaciones me vino a la cabeza, el concejo están preocupados y podrían estar buscándome por todas partes en Hyrule, de alguna forma tengo que darles una explicación. Oh Nayru no necesito darles una explicación, soy la princesa de Hyrule y su gobernante. Yo jugaba con mi pelo, de repente oí pasos, me puse nervioso y no doy la vuelta, entonces sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Es Link, tomé una respiración profunda.

"Me espantaste." Dije.

Se sentó a mi lado y sonríe. Vaya, se ve tan guapo, sus ojos azules se ve como una bestia, como si él no tiene ninguna debilidad o miedo en sus rostros, su cabello rubio era lindo y le queda muy bien.

"Lo siento." dijo Link.

Me sentía raro, mi cara estaba caliente y yo tenía mariposas en el estómago. ¿Por qué me siento así, nunca me había sentido así antes. Entonces me puse de pie y me estiró.

"¿Quieres caminar alrededor del lago?" Le pregunté a Link. El sonríe y se levanta,

"Claro." Dijo Link.

Es mediodía y los Zoras están nadando por el lago, todo parece tan tranquilo y en paz aquí, yo realmente no me quiero ir, estoy disfrutando este día con Link en el lago y soy feliz, todos mis temores se han ido, sólo yo y Link. Me sonrojé cuando miró a su rostro a pesar de que no se dio cuenta, miré hacia abajo y jugué con mis dedos. Cuando miré de nuevo, mi cara cambió al terror, dos Hylian soldados estaba delante de nosotros, Link me mira con su ceja levantada, yo no sabía qué hacer...

"¿Qué pasa?" Link pregunto. Me mantuve en silencio. Me quedé mirando a los dos soldados, sé que tengo que hacer algo, no estoy lista para regresar al castillo, cuando los soldados se vuelven hacia nosotros, me puse nerviosa.

"Sígueme." Dije. Así que reaccione rápidamente y agarró la mano de Link y corrimos detrás de una roca gigante.

Los dos soldados corrieron donde estábamos. Le abrase fuertemente a Link, me apoyo mi cabeza contra su pecho y cerré los ojos, ¡Oh, diosas! Sus brazos son tan fuertes, que tiene un abdomen plano, firme y fuerte, yo no quería dejarlo para nada.

"Juro por Din que vi a la princesa." Uno de los soldados gritó. Respiro rápidamente cuando me mencionaron.

"Todo va estar bien." Link susurró. Él me abraza con fuerza, me sentía calientita y segura en sus brazos.

"Creo que te confundiste con un Zora." el otro soldado dijo

Me río en voz baja. Uno de los soldados me vio.

"Idiotas." Pensé. Seguí riendo en voz baja y Link también. Luego los soldados se fueron.

"Eso estuvo cerca." Dije. Poco a poco me suelto de sus brazos y miró a sus ojos azules increíbles. Nos miramos durante unos segundos, mi estómago tiene mariposas y mis mejillas estaba roja, yo era demasiada tímida que me dio la vuelta para evitar el contacto visual.

"Supongo que deberíamos de ir, tarde o temprano me van a encontrar." Murmuré.

Link sacó un objeto que parece una herradura, antes de que él lo usó le pregunté.

"Perdone, pero ¿qué es eso? "Él sonrió y se pone detrás de mí y me da el objeto, con su mano sobre la mía me ayuda a poner el objeto en la boca.

"Sólo sopla y ya está." Dijo con una sonrisa amable. Cuando sople el objeto, sale un tono maravilloso, me di la vuelta a Link.

"¿Cómo puede..." Fui interrumpida por un caballo.

"Oh... tu caballo." Ella es un hermoso caballo, galopa hacia mí, todo lo que puedo hacer era acariciarla.

"Lindo caballo, ¿cómo se llama?" Le pregunté

"Su nombre es Epona". Dijo. Él se acerca a Epona y la acaricia. Cuando miré a Epona, no pude subirme en ella porque tenia usando un vestido, así que me mordí mi labio inferior. Como me voy a subir?

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó.

Yo no podía decir nada, ninguna palabra vino a mi mente y por eso sólo sonreír. Él pone sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me carga, me sentí muy extraño y nunca me había sentido así antes. Puse mis manos sobre su hombro para conseguir el equilibrio. Yo estaba sentado de lado y Link se quedó allí y me sonrió, odio cuando me sonríe, es como si estaba congelada y no me puedo mover, solo ver su linda sonrisa. Me gacho la cabeza y esperé hasta que el se sube.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó Link.

Me envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyo mi cabeza en su espalda, me di cuenta de que está respirando de forma rápida y su corazón late con rapidez, como si estuviera nervioso.

"Estoy listo." Dije. Link pateó las costillas de Epona.

"Hya!" Grita Link. Epona galopea lento y nos dirigimos a los campos de Hyrule.

Punto de vista de Link  
Estaba oscureciendo y nos acercábamos al Castillo de Hyrule. Creo que Zelda se quedó dormido en mi espalda, si ella está cómoda estoy contento. Puedo sentir el viento en mi cara, cuando paso en estos campos, me hace sentir tranquilo y apacible, pronto todos esos recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza, donde Zelda y yo, luchamos con Ganondorf, vaya que fue una batalla dura. Lo bueno es que Zelda estaba allí para ayudarme con sus flechas de luz. Después que muere Ganondorf, Midna se volvió a su verdadera forma. Nunca olvidaré a Midna y todavía estoy confundido por qué ella rompió el espejo.

Pronto llegamos a la puerta del este y Zelda ya estaba despierta. Epona se detuvo delante del puente de madera, me bajó y miro a Zelda.

"Ya llegamos." Dije. Ayudé a Zelda abajo y ella me sonrió con dulzura.

"Gracias Link, por todo." Ella dijo.

Ella acariciar mi mejilla. Estaba tan sorprendido, ¿por qué ella hizo eso? Aunque me gusta...

"Puedes visitar el castillo en cualquier momento. Pero, yo no puedo descansar hasta conseguir lo que deseas."

Yo no sabía qué decir... Ella se inclina y me besó en la mejilla. Me puse tan rojo. Por Nayru, he sido besado por una princesa... es difícil de creer.

"Me tengo que ir... Y gracias de nuevo." Dijo Zelda.

Zelda pronto se da la vuelta y camina hacia la ciudad del castillo. Me quedé allí esperando hasta que desapareció. Antes de que ella entra, ella mira hacia atrás por última vez y me sonríe, yo le devolví la sonrisa. Cuando ella se fue, me toque la mejilla donde me besó. Si Ilia se entera de esto, ella me va a hacer muchas preguntas... Ah Din, me olvidé de Ilia! Me subí en Epona rápidamente y me dirigió al pueblo de Kakariko lo más pronto posible. Lo único que sé es que Ilia no va estar feliz...

* * *

**ooooohhh. que puede pasar...**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Perdon por tardarme mucho pero tenia mucha tarea... saben que Lunes 21 de Febrero es el 25 aniversario de Zelda! :D****

* * *

******

Capitulo 2:

Por fin en casa**  
**

Punto de Vista de Link  
Finalmente llegue al pueblo de Kakariko por la noche. Yo estaba agotada y lo único que puedo pensar es ir a casa con Ilia. El pueblo tiene el mismo aspecto, creo que aún no se entrardo las noticias acerca de la derrotar de Ganondorf. Me baje de Epona y estiró mi túnica y me dirijo a la puerta de Renado. Luego los preocupaciones me vino a mi cerebro.¿Y si explota Ilia por tomar tanto tiempo, o me grita por esforzar mucho a Epona. Todas las cosas negativas acerca de Ilia vinieron a mi cabeza. Tomé una respiración profunda y toco la puerta. Pronto Renado abre la puerta.

"Link... Pásele." Digo Renado.

Sonrío y entre, miró el lugar cuidadosamente. Luda, la hija del Renado bajó las escaleras y me saluda. Era extraño que Ilia no abajo con Luda, se llevan tan bien, me pregunto si había una pelea o una discusión. Pronto Renado, se pone junto a su hija con una expresión preocupada en su cara, esto no me gusta y lo que me va a decir no es bueno…

"Link ... viniste aquí por Ilia ...pues... Ella se fue temprano a casa ..." Dijo Renado.

¿Qué! Esa idiota! No me aviso, perdí tiempo para llegar aquí y ella no esta! Mi mente va a explotar y vapor sale de mis oídos. ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? Yo sacrifique mi tiempo para ir aquí y llevarla a casa y lo único que hace es irse temprano sin avisarme de su estupida decisión. Y lo peor de todo, se fue sola!

"Link… ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Luda. Cuando oí la voz de Ludas me calmé.

"¿Se fue sola?" Le pregunté a Renado.

"No, ella fue con tres Gorons." Dijo Renado. Al menos eso fue una cosa buena y me sentí mucho mejor.

"¿Desde cuándo se fue?" Pregunte de nuevo

.  
"Por la mañana, y lo siento por no enviarle una carta sobre este situación."

"No, no es su culpa, ella dijo que iba a esperarme y es su culpa." Dije.

Eso es lo que me cae mal de Ilia, ella nunca me dice a donde va y siempre se lleva Epona sin permiso. Yo entiendo que ella se preocupa mucho sobre Epona, pero por lo menos me puede avisarme.

"Bueno, como Ilia está en Ordon, entonces debo ir a casa." Le dije.

"No te quieres quedar aquí y descansar, esta oscuro afuera y en estas horas es peligroso." Pregunta Renado. Tengo muchas ganas de dormir un poco, pero quiero llegar a Ordon tan pronto como sea posible y eso significa que no puedo quedarme.

"Gracias, pero no puedo quedarme. Me tengo que ir ahora. " Le dije

"Como tu quiera ...Que las Diosas te protegen." Dijo Renado. Pronto Salí afuera y me subo de Epona, Finalmente voy a casa.

Dos horas después, llegue a los bosques de Faron, todavía era nocturno y estaba super agotada. Me baje de Epona y caminó hacia la primavera, me senté y dejo mis cosas a lado. Pronto todo, desde la noche anterior, me vino a la cabeza. Zelda mirando al las estrellas mientras que hablaba con ella. Me siento tan solo, si tan sólo me gustaría que Zelda estaba aquí... Me acosté y cerré los ojos, Mañana es un gran día en Ordon y yo voy a tener una gran charla con Ilia ...

**Más tarde por la mañana**  
Me desperté, no puedo ver, todo estaba borroso, que parpadeó cada segundo y me frotó mis ojos. Los pájaros volaban y cantaban, parece un día hermoso y yo estaba muy emocionado ya volver a casa. Me puse de pie y me estire, recojo mis cosas y miró por última vez la primavera. Me pregunto que hace Zelda? Me di la vuelta y observe que Epona no está aquí. Ay Epona, puede estar en cualquier lugar. Ni modo, supongo que tengo que ir a pie.

Me tomó un rato para pasar el puente y el muelle. Por fin en casa. Epona ya estaba allí descansando. Antes ir a casa, debo saludar a todos.

Cuando llegué, la única persona que estaba fuera era Collin, que era extraño por estar afuera en estas horas. Las cosas no a cambiado y eso que llevo mucho tiempo afuera desde mi ultima visita, finalmente, estoy de vuelta. Collin se da la vuelta y me vio de pie, tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Link!" Collin gritó. Corre hacia mí y me abraza con fuerza. El alcalde Bo estaba fuera de su casa cuando oyó el grito de Collin.

"Link!" Grito el Alcalde. Me sonrió débilmente y se dirigió hacia él. Por el amor de Din, bajo de peso. Él me jala y me dio un fuerte abrazo, me estaba ahogando y no puedo respirar. Me puse morado y le golpeo en el brazo como señal de que necesito un poco de aire.

"Oh. Lo siento." Dijo el alcalde. Él me deja ir y empecé a toser y pongo mi mano en mi pecho.

"Ilia esta despierta?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno..."

"Link!" Ilia corre con mucha velocidad y me abraza con fuerza.

"Te extrañé!" Grita.

"Tengo que hablar contigo." Ella susurra mi oído.

"Dime". Dije. Ella mira hacia abajo como un perrito triste.

"Aquí no, mejor vamos a tomar un paseo por el bosque y te diré en el camino." Pronto, cuando oí esas palabras, me sentí nervioso, parece muy importante, ¿Qué es lo que ella me va a decir?

**Bosque de Faron**  
El bosque se ve más tranquilo y pacífico, caminamos alrededor del bosque y no a dicho ninguna sola palabra y el silencio me está matando. Si ella no me dice, entonces lo haré.

"Illa, ¿Por qué te fuiste antes?" Traté de controlar mi coraje.

"Bueno, me decidí ir con los niños." Ella juega con sus dedos. Yo sabía que ella estaba mintiendo, no sabe mentir. Eso me vuelve más furioso.

"Ay! Si claro." Dije con un tono fuerte. Ella dejó de caminar y se vuelve hacia mí, la forma en que me mira... No me gusta cuando me mira fijamente con sus ojos verdes triste.

"Bien, me fui porque... Pensé..."

"Sólo dilo." Dije. Ella empezó a sollozar.

"Pensé que me dejarás en Kakariko." Ella dijo. Esa fue la cosa más estúpida que he oído toda mi vida. Esto me hizo más furioso que me volteo para relajarme.

"Illa, ¿por qué crees que voy a hacer eso?" Ella no dijo nada, sólo se escucha como llorar.

"Lo…Lo siento." Ella murmura.

"La próxima vez al menos me dices o me escriba una carta, sólo para mantener la calma." Dije. Todavía estaba enojado, pero no quiero discutir más.

"Haber, que es lo que ibas a decirme?" Le pregunte. Ella se pone roja, mira hacia abajo y patea una roca.

"Mmm... ... Así ... Hábleme de tus aventuras! " No soy tonto para creer en esa mentira, sé que ella no iba a decirme eso, pero traté de actuar como inocente. Sé que es algo importante, pero más tarde ella tiene que decirme.

"Bueno, todo comenzó cuando te secuestraron..." Seguimos caminando y nos dirigimos a la primavera. Esto va a ser un largo día ...

**Horas Después**  
Nos dirigíamos hacia atrás, estaba oscureciendo y ha sido un largo día. Le dije todo, excepto cuando conocí a Midna, que fui al palacio de crepúsculo y de ser un lobo. Y claro. Le dije que conocí la Princesa Zelda. Pero no le dije que me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Eso si es una aventura loca y tienes suerte de conocer la princesa Zelda. ¿Es verdad lo que dicen acerca de ella, que es bella, sabia y amable con todos? " Preguntó ella. Me puse rojo cuando ella menciona a Zelda, yo no sabía qué decir, Zelda es perfecta, más que hermosa, amable y sabia ... Mi mente estaba pensando en ella. Estaba soñando despierto ...

"Link." Pone su mano en mi cara. Pronto regresó al mundo real.

"Así que ... ¿Sí o no? "Ella preguntó de nuevo.

"P...Pues Sí, lo es." Murmuré.

"¿Me llevas algún día para conocerla?" Oh, Nayru! Qué hacer. Podría decir muchas cosas que me daría pena enfrente de ella.

"Vamos Link. Prometo que me portare bien." Ella me guiña el ojo.

"Algún día." Dije. Lo que significa es. "Si claro… No!".

Llegamos al pueblo e Ilia me da un abrazo de despidida. Me sentí raro y no sabía cómo responder. Ella corre a casa.

"Nos vemos luego!" Ella grita. Sé que hay algo extraño con Ilia, desde que caminábamos por el bosque, ella se ríe mucho, me guiña el ojo y me abraza. ¿Esto tiene que ver lo que Ilia me quiere decir?

Subí las escaleras, y entró. Sí finalmente a casa, esta exactamente como lo dejé. Yo subí otras dos escaleras, quito mis botas y mi equipo y me acuesto en mi cama. Me quedé mirando al techo, pensé en Zelda. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Qué está haciendo ahora mismo? Cada pensamiento sobre Zelda estaba en mi cabeza. Vuelve empezar otra vez el sentimiento raro y me sentía caliente y nervioso. Mañana, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer y si tengo tiempo, voy a visitar Zelda.

* * *

**Tendra tiempo para visitar a Zelda, que es lo que Ilia va a decir a Link... nose sabe XD**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3:** Devolver la Espada Maestra

Punto de Vista de Link  
La luz del sol vino a través de mis ventanas. Yo era demasiado perezoso para levantarme y fue difícil de salir de la cama. Mis piernas están adoloridas por la caminata de ayer. Una vez me levanté, me bostezo, estiró y me acercó a la esquina para poner mis botas, espada y escudo. Me bajé de las escaleras y miró al espejo, mi pelo estaba desacomodado, largo y lizo. Me veo bien... Traté de arreglar mi cabello y ajuste mi fleco a mi lado izquierdo de mi cara. Ahora, sólo hay que poner mi gorra... Miré a mí mismo por última vez y me ajusto mi túnica. Tomé una respiración profunda y puse mis manos en mis caderas. Parece que va a ser un buen día. Agarré mi equipo y me dirijo a la puerta. Antes de salir, tengo que pensar qué voy hacer hoy... En primer lugar, tengo que devolver la Espada Maestra, pero para hacer eso, tengo que ir a la Bosque Sagrado. Farore, deseo que Midna estuviera aquí. Por lo tanto, necesito el cucco de Rusl. En segundo lugar, si tengo tiempo, visitare a Zelda y ver si puedo ayudarla en el castillo. No hay tiempo que perder, corrí fuera de la puerta, saltó, rodeo por el suelo y me dirijo a la aldea.

Corrí tan rápido como puedo, miré al cielo y cerré los ojos, me encanta la sensación del viento, me hace sentir libre y loco, vaya, me siento tan vivo. Mientras corría, choque con Ilia, me caí y me pare rápidamente, Ilia sigue tirada en el suelo. Aquí vamos de nuevo... Me va gritar y me va tratar como a un niño chiquito como siempre. Pero me equivoqué, ella se ríe a carcajadas, sale lágrimas de sus ojos y patea al suelo como si fuera una niña chiquita. Yo me río con ella, ¿Qué le pasa con ella últimamente? Caminé hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella me agarró la mano y me jala con toda su fuerza y me caigo hacia ella, me quede junto a su lado. Genial, me ensucie. Ella se ríe más, frotándose los ojos y me mira.

"Eso es por tirarme." Ella se ríe.

"Lo siento." Dije. Ella se levanta y me ofrece su mano, acepto y me ayuda a levantarme.

"Disculpa aceptada." Ella dijo. Traté de sacudirme y recogió mi gorra.

"La próxima vez, fíjate donde caminas." Dijo ella.

"Bueno, hasta luego." Dije.

"Espera. Me llevo a Epona." Ella dijo

"Está bien." Corrí a la casa de Rusl.

Cuando llegué frente a su casa, me senté en las escaleras y me tomo un descanso, estaba todo limpio e Ilia me tiró al suelo. Ella es pone más rara cada vez que la veo. Basta de pensar en su comportamiento. Me levanté y toco la puerta. Luego, alguien abre la puerta.

"Link! ¿Cómo estas." Dijo Uli.

-Muy bien. ¿Esta Rusl?" Le pregunté.

"Sí esta, Adelante." Entré a la casa y me senté en el sofá.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?" Pregunta.

"No, gracias." Le dije.

"Bueno, puede abaja en cualquier momento." Ella se acerca a la cocina. Me senté allí y jugaba con mis dedos mientras esperaba.

"Link." Escucho una voz desde atrás, me di la vuelta y Rusl cargaba a su recién nacido. Me levanté y me enfrento a Rusl.

"¿Qué le trae aquí?", Preguntó.

"Bueno, necesito su ayuda para cruzar el bosque sagrado." Dije.

"Ah, tu necesita mi buen amigo, permítame tantito. Puedes cuidar a Tania por mí mientras que yo busco el silbato? Tu sabes cómo cuidar a un niño o no?"

"Creo que...Si." Me entrega Tania y sale de la habitación. Miré a Tania y la miro. Es mi primera vez que cargo a un bebé. Imagínate si yo tuviera un hijo... Tania me jala mi cabello y con la otra mano me quita mi gorra.

"¡Ay!" Grité. Tania se ríe y lanza mi gorra en alguna parte.

"Déjame." Ella no escucha y jala con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Ahhh!" Grité más fuerte. Esta vez Tania suelta mi cabello y se puso a llorar. Genial, ella está llorando, traté de hacerle cosquillas, pero ella llora más fuerte. Eso no funciona, recogí mi gorra y se lo dio a ella, ella lo toma y lo tira de nuevo. Me quedé sin opciones, si ella no se calla, entonces me meto en problemas. Miré alrededor de la habitación y agarró una botella, Tania dejó de llorar y mira a la botella de leche.

"¿Lo quieres, aquí tienes." Dije. Tania toma su leche y me siento relajado.

"Creo que no estoy listo para tener un niño todavía". Me dije a mí mismo. Rusl viene abajo y me da el silbato.

"Link, ¿alguna vez has hecho esto antes?" Pregunto. Sonrío débilmente

"No..." Dije

"Tu y Tania se llevan tan bien." Sonríe Rusl. Me quita Tania de mis brazos, recojo mi gorra y me la pongo de nuevo en mi cabeza.

"Gracias, hasta luego, si usted ve a Collin dile que hola." Caminé afuera.

"Claro y tenga cuidado." Dijo. Ahora tengo que ir por Epona.

**Primavera de Ordon**  
Me encontré Epona con Ilia, Ella estaba sentada delante de la primavera y Epona tomando agua. Cuando Epona me vio, ella camina hacia mí. Ilia se da la vuelta y me sonríe.

"Va a alguna parte?", Preguntó ella. Salté sobre Epona y miró a ella.

"Sí, tengo que hacer algo." Ella me mira con una forma diferente, me di la vuelta.

"Puedo Ir?" Pregunta.

"No, es demasiado peligroso." Cuando me oyó decir eso, su rostro cambio en tristeza. Creo que fui demasiado duro. Me sentí incómodo.

"Lo siento Ilia, es sólo que..." Me interrumpe.

"Yo entiendo." Ella me sonríe de nuevo y me guiña el ojo.

"Bueno, adiós." Dije. Paso por el puente y me dirijo a los bosques de Faron.

**Norte de Los Bosques de Faron **  
Finalmente llegué y se me cabo el aceite. Creo que debería comprar algunas cosas antes de ir al bosque sagrado. Abrí mi billetera y estaba vacío. Genial. Cómo voy a comprar si no tengo dinero. Claro! Pero yo no necesito aceite... Sigo caminando derecho, me subo en la parte superior de una roca grande y sopló el silbato, sale una hermosa melodía y el cucco de oro llegó a mi brazo. Agarré el cucco con las dos manos y salgo corriendo, yo estaba planeando en el aire y aún no me atrevería a mirar hacia abajo. Sólo tiene que deslizarse un poco más. Una vez más, salté y esta vez, había tres Kees volando, cerré mis ojos muy fuerte y espero que ellos no se den cuenta que estoy aquí. Cuando sentí que mis pies tocan el suelo, corrí hacia los Kees, saqué mi espada y mi escudo y empiezo entrar en acción, con mi espada mato la creatura, uno muerto, dos más. Los otros dos Kees estaban muy lejos para matar, saqué mi arco y flecha y apunto al Kee más lejos. Disparo la flecha y el Kee muere en el aire. Dos muertos y uno más. Miré a mí alrededor y observe que el último Kee se había ido. Algunos sonidos venían desde atrás y me di la vuelta, el Kee vuela a gran velocidad y me asusta, me doy unos pasos hacia atrás, perdí el equilibrio y caí al acantilado.

"Ahhhh!" Grité. Saqué mi double clawshot y apunto en la pared de vid. Mi corazón latía tan rápido y temblaba por miedo, con la otra mano, trató de matar al Kee. El Kee vuela hacia mí de nuevo, pero esta vez, trata de morderme. Espero que esta vez pueda matarlo. Una vez más, apunto mi clawshot al Kee y me espero hasta que este en frente de mí. El Kee siseó y se desliza hacia mí, disparo la garra y agarró el Kee. Con la Kee en mi garra golpeo mi mano en la pared para matarlo. El Kee dejó escapar un grito de muerte y no se movió más, miré a la criatura y lo sacudo para ver si aún estaba vivo. No responder, suelto el Kee muerto al acantilado. Diosas, casi me muero. Apunto a la pared de vid y me derijo hacia ella. Agarré el cucco de oro y me desliza sobre el acantilado. Esto va a ser más difícil que pensé, me suelto del cucco y entro al Bosque Sagrado. Yo solo...

**Bosque Sagrado**  
Estaba oscuro y solitario, caminaba lentamente y saqué mi espada y escudo. Supongo que no tengo que sufrir con Skull Kid. Seguí caminando derecho, había algo diferente en este lugar. Miré en el mismo lugar cuidadosamente, había flechas en algunos caminos, estaba seguro que las flechas me llevan al templo. Entonces, sigo las flechas y me llevó a las ruinas del templo. El camino estaba bloqueado de nuevo, Skull Kid sólo puede abrirlo, me bajó y miró a mí alrededor para ver si puedo ver a Skull Kid. Hubo un sonido de una trompeta, agarro mi espada firmemente dispuestos a luchar. Oí el sonido de nuevo, pero esta vez fue diferente y parece que cada vez más se acerca cada minuto. Esto me hizo enojar. El sonido era cada vez más fuerte, traté de encontrar a este Skull Kid, pero no puedo verlo. Tres títeres aparecieron por detrás y me doy la vuelta, esta vez están huyendo de mí, los títeres van por el camino cerrado y me detuve.

"Que... ¿Cómo hicieron eso? ", Me pregunté a mí mismo. Estaba tan enojado que le doy una patada a la pared. Mi pierna se fue por el camino. Que raro. Sólo es una ilusión. Antes de entrar, me asomo para ver si estaba seguro. Era el camino al Templo de Tiempo. Guarde mi equipo y me dirijo al templo.

El lugar tiene el mismo aspecto, pero más tranquilo que antes. Toda la historia de Hyrule está aquí en este lugar sagrado. Me sentí más emocionado cuando veo las ruinas, me pregunto si mis antepasados han estado aquí antes? Corrí hasta el pedestal, sacó la Espada Maestra y antes de regresarlo, espaldeo la espada y mi Trifuerza brillaba de un color dorado. Voy a extrañar esta espada, es un honor de ser maestro de esta espada. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, ser un héroe fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, gracias a esta espada, Hyrule esta salvo y Zelda... Dejé de llorar y pongo la Espada Maestra de nuevo al pedestal. Salgo del templo y la puerta se cerró detrás de mí. Me quedé mirando el cielo rojo amarillento. Pase todo el día en el Bosque Sangrado y ya era demasiado tarde para visitar a Zelda. Me sentí feliz y triste a la vez. Ser único es bueno.  
"Gracias Farore, por ser su hijo y el héroe elegido." Es hora de volver a casa...

**Pueblo de Ordon**  
Ilia estaba esperándome en frente de mi casa, se da la vuelta y me vio. Me bajé de Epona y ella estaba atrás de mí con una carta.

"Hola. Esta carta es para ti." Dijo con un tono serio, me da la carta y la tomé. Fue escrita por Zelda. La sensación regreso de nuevo pero esta vez Ilia se dio cuenta. Lo abrí y lo leí. Su letra era tan perfecta y hermosa, puedo imaginar que ella tomo su tiempo escribiendo esta carta. La carta dice...

_Querido Link, __  
__Siento mucho que te moleste, yo sé que usted está ocupado, pero, tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente. Desde que regrese al castillo, hay un montón de cosas que hacer. Yo vendría a su pueblo en persona, pero ahora mismo no puedo. Así que por favor venga mañana y voy a estar esperando. __  
__Sinceramente, Zelda_

Tiene una firma muy hermosa, quería besar la carta. Lo guarde y tome una respiración profunda. Ahhh Zelda mañana será el día que te voy haber de nuevo. Ilia estaba mirando como si yo tenía algo en mi cara.

"¿Qué?" Le dije. Ella se queda mirando.

"¿Qué quiere Zelda?" Pregunta. Me sentí paralizado

"N... Nada." Murmuré.

"Ya te vas?", Dijo ella. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar o decirle.

"Bueno..." Dije

"¿Por qué? Acabas de llegar. "Dijo ella.

"Esto es diferente, no me vas a entender." Traté de no gritar.

"Si tu me dice, tal vez te entenderé." Ella me grita.

"Es que... No puedo. "Traté de evitar sus ojos verde y furioso.

"Por qué no?" Grita Ilia

"Es difícil de explicar..." Bajo mi tono. Su expresión se suaviza y me sonríe.

"Muy bien... Dime cuando estés listo." Dijo con un tono dulce. Yo sólo sonrió. Ilia da unos pasos más cerca de mí y me sentí raro.

"Gracias por entenderme Ilia, eres la mejor..." Ilia pone un dedo en mis labios.

"Shhhh... De nada. Link... Yo creo que ser tu mejor amiga no es suficiente para mí... Es sólo que quiero ser más que una amiga..." dijo Ilia. Sus ojos verdes brillan y refleja la luna. Yo no sabía qué decir. Yo realmente no siento lo mismo por ella. No quiero lastimarla, ella es mi mejor amiga y crecimos juntos, pero yo no la amo, la quiero como mi mejor amiga. Ilia se inclina a mis labios, pero le rechazó.

"Ilia... No por favor...Esto no esta bien..." dije. Me mira con sus ojos grandes llenos de lágrimas.

"Lo siento pero tu solo eres mi mejor amiga y yo..." Me interrumpe nuevo.

"Amas a alguien mas." Dijo con voz débil. Ella comenzó a llorar, le abrase. Estos momentos me recuerda de Zelda….

"Tu siempre será mi mejor amiga Ilia." Susurré.

"Siempre te amaré, no importa si amas a alguien mas... Si eres feliz, soy feliz también. "Ella susurró

"Mejores amigos para siempre?" Le pregunté. Ella me mira y sonríe.

"Si, mejores amigos para siempre" Me levanta mi mano y toma mi dedo maniquí. Le sonreí.

"Ahora ve a casa, tu padre podría estar preocupado." Le dije

"Cuando te vas?" Pregunta

"Mañana, temprano." Dije.

"Adiós Link." Ella corrió a casa y yo me dejo solo. Es por eso que ella estaba comportando tan... extraño. Pensé que nuestra amistad iba a ser roto. Todavía me sentía mal por ella, si nunca hubiera conocido a Zelda, las cosas ha sido diferente entre Ilia y yo... Esta vez, mañana va ser un gran día...

* * *

**Puede Ilia superar su dolor que tiene? Que quiere Zelda... Que puede pasar entre Link y Zelda... :P**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4:** Link, El Héroe de Hyrule

Punto de Vista de Link  
Tenía toda la energía y estaba empacando mis cosas, asegurando que todo no me falte antes de irme. Estaba listo y sólo tengo que buscar mi espada de Ordon, pero el problema es que no puedo encontrarlo, me acuerdo que la deje en el sótano. Me bajé de la escalera y el sótano estaba demasiado oscuro. Saqué mi Linterna para dar luz el lugar, traté de mover las cosas, pero todo estaba tan polvoriento. Miré por todas partes, pero nada, camino mas aya y la espada estaba enfrente de mí. Tomé la espada y me dio escalofríos, estaba llena de polvo y telarañas, sople la espada y todo el polvo se quito. Me arrugue la nariz, y lo frote, se siente como cosquillas. ¡Oh, no...

"Aaahh... Aahhhh... AAAAHHHCHUUUUUuuuuuu!" Estornude, me frotó la nariz, guardo mi espada y volví a subir. Oigo que alguien toca mi puerta y me acerco a la ventana. Es Ilia, corrí a la puerta y abrí.

"Hola... Yo sólo quiero decir buena suerte."Dijo. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y baje la escalera.

"Gracias. Dile a todos que me iré por unos días." Dije.

"Claro." Me subí de Epona.

"Sólo prométame que estarás a salvo." Dijo con un tono preocupada.

"Te lo prometo." Le doy patadas en las costillas de Epona y pronto abandone la zona. Esto va a ser un largo viaje al castillo. Me sentí emocionado de ver su cara hermosa de nuevo, ella es la única persona que puede calentar mi corazón.

Punto de Vista de Ilia  
"Te voy a extrañar Link." Me dije a mí mismo. Me quedé allí hasta que desapareció. De alguna manera yo estaba pensando lo de anoche.

Flash Back  
"Shhhh... De nada. Link... Yo creo que ser tu mejor amiga no es suficiente para mí... Es sólo que quiero ser más que una amiga..." Dije. Traté de expresar mis sentimientos por él, este sentimiento se llama amor y él es el único que puede hacer que mi corazón lata rápido. Me inclino hacia sus labios.

"Ilia... No por favor...Esto no esta bien..." Dijo. Lo miré con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Lo siento pero tu solo eres mi mejor amiga y yo..." Le interrumpí

"Amas a alguien mas." Dije débilmente. Esto hizo romper mi corazón, quería olvidar todo esto y olvidar lo que le dije, no puedo soportarlo más. Me puse a llorar. Link me abrazo con fuerza.

"Tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga Ilia." Susurró Y lloré más fuerte.

"Siempre te amaré, no importa si amas a alguien mas... Si eres feliz, soy feliz también. "Le susurré.

"Mejores amigos para siempre?" Preguntó.

"Si, mejores amigos para siempre" Me dijo, le agarró el dedo meñique. Él me sonríe.

Fin

"¿Por qué no me amas?" Esto me hace cada vez triste y frustrada. Todo lo que quería era ... Un beso, pero él me rechazó. Las lágrimas fluyen como ríos sobre mi mejilla. Traté de calmarme.

" Mejores amigos para siempre." resonó en mi cabeza. Yo caminaba a casa.  
Cuando entré a casa, Mi padre estaba de pie en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Dónde estabas jovencita?" Levantó la voz.

"Fui a despedirme." Bajé mi voz.

"¿A quién?", preguntó.

"Link ..."Traté de mantener la calma.

"Ya se fue?" padre preguntó. Miré hacia abajo y me dirijo a mi habitación.

"Ilia, que te pasa?" Pregunto. Realmente no tengo ganas de hablar. Sólo quiero volver a la cama y olvidarme de todo lo de anoche, sé que padre está esperando una respuesta. Me detuve en medio de las escaleras y tomó una respiración profunda.

"Estoy cansada, eso es todo." dije. Padre alzó la ceja. Fui a mi habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Caí al suelo y me recargo a la pared, pongo mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas y lloró.

"¿Link ama a quien?" Es lo único que me preocupa...

Punto de vista de Link  
**Castillo de la ciudad**  
Castillo de la ciudad estaba llena de gente por todas partes, las tiendas estaban abiertas, los niños corriendo y gritando a la gente y platicando con los demás. Traté de salir de la multitud, pero no sirvió de nada. Un niño fue entregando anuncios a la gente. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué pasa. El niño sonríe y me entrega el papel.

"Buenos días, nunca he visto su cara antes." Dijo el niño

"Yo si, te he visto antes y eres el chico que lustrar zapatos." dije. El niño me hace un gesto y me saca la lengua. Caminé hacia la fuente y leí el anuncio.

_¿Quién__es__nuestro__héroe__que salvó a__nuestras tierras__de__la oscuridad__. __Tenemos__derecho__a saber__quién es__. __Queremos__organizar__un__festival__para celebrar__la paz__de Hyrule__y el honor de__nuestro héroe__.  
__Los__miembros__ del __Consejo._

Yo arrugo el papel y lo dejó caer al suelo. ¿Esto tiene que ver con Zelda? Escuché el chisme de la gente sobre el héroe, Algunos dicen que era una criatura misteriosa y que el no era humano ni Hylian, otros dicen que fue las diosas. Es sólo algunas ideas tontas y rumores. Nadie sabe que salve Hyrule y el héroe se encuentra justo enfrente de sus narices, sólo Zelda sabe la verdad y tarde o temprano, todo el mundo va a saber. Me pregunto cuándo es el festival. Me gustaría invitarla sólo para conocerla mejor. Me dirijo a hacia el castillo.

**Castillo de Hyrule**  
Vaya... Va a tomar mucho tiempo para reconstruir el castillo ... Es un desastre. Este lugar parece un desierto. Esfuerzo mucho mi vista y había dos guardias adelante de mí. Camino derecho y me dirijo directamente hacia la entrada. Uno de los guardias levantó el brazo para bloquear la entrada.

"Espera, muchacho." Dijo el guardia con barba. Mi cuerpo temblaba y se sentía caliente.

"Yo... Necesito ver a Zelda." Murmuré. El otro guardia me miró con su mirada frustrante.

"Lastima, no te dejo pasar." Ambos guardias levantaron sus lanzas y bloquea el camino.

"Lárgate, o te sacamos a fuerza." Dijo el guardia con barba. Sentí que mi sangre hierve dentro de mí, yo quería tirarlo y correr. Cerré mi puño y trató de llegar a mi normalidad.

"Por favor... Zelda quiere verme." Traté de controlar mi ira. Los dos guardias camina hacia mi lado, cada uno me agarró del brazo y me levanta llevando me hacia la salida. Yo estaba luchando y pateando, pero fue inútil.

"Déjame ir! Zelda quiere verme! "Grité tan fuerte como pueda.

"Zelda!" Me duele el pecho por gritar mucho.

"Déjalo!" Vino una voz desde atrás, suena tan familiar, era encantadora y dulce. Los guardias me sueltan, mis brazos están dormidos y me acomodo mi tunica. Yo no podía ver quién era, el sol era demasiado brillante y sólo veo la sombra de una joven. La joven camina hacia mí, me froté los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces. Mi corazón se detuvo, mi cara estaba pálida y no podía moverme. Ella se parece a un ángel de la guarda que fue enviado por las diosas, su rostro ... Tenía los labios besables y rosa, sus ojos eran grandes como el mar azul, me encanta todo lo relacionado con ella, ella era perfecta. Ella me mira y sonríe.

"Link." Ella dijo mi nombre. Su belleza me hace babear, Es como si el tiempo se congeló, me miró fijamente. Se vuelve hacia los guardias. Los guardias se miraron y se marcharon.

"Perdóname, ¿Estas bien?", preguntó ella con un tono triste.

"Estoy bien." dije.

"Vamos a hablar adentro." Agarra mi brazo y me llevó adentro, mis mejillas se iluminó.

"Puedes ver que el castillo es un desastre, no puedo quedarme aquí ... Me siento tan apenada decir esto, pero ... Necesito un lugar para quedarme, sólo hasta que el castillo esta terminada. " Ella dijo. Será bueno si se podía quedar en Ordon, el alcalde Bo estará encantado de su visita.

"Puede permanecerse en Ordon." Dije.

"No, no quiero molestarte Yo..."

"Esta bien, te puedes quedar en mi casa." Dije inmediato. Ella se pone roja y mira hacia atrás.

"No en serio, puedo encontrar otro lugar para quedarme, sólo voy hacer un estorbo." Ella pone sus manos sobre su pecho.

"No te preocupe. De hecho, estaré encantado de mostrarle todo el pueblo y hay gente que quiere conocerte. "Ella se vuelve rojo y sonríe.

"Muy bien, nos vamos esta noche. ¿Está bien?" Sonrío. Esta será una gran oportunidad ... Su rostro cambia y la mirada en su cara me hace triste.

"Hay otra situación. Acerca de los soldados de Hyrule. Personas se quejan de ellos." Ella se muerde los labios.

"Son inútiles para Hyrule." Ella se aleja, no me gusta verla tan triste, quisiera ayudarla.

"¿Quieres entrenarlos? Sé que suena como una gran responsabilidad, pero te puedes quedar aquí." Ella se da vuelta con una sonrisa débil. Yo estaba tan sorprendido. Realmente tengo que pensar muy bien. Tengo muchas ganas de aceptar esta oportunidad, pero toda mi vida estaba en Ordon y mudándome en el castillo...

"No sé qué decir, Yo ... Necesito tiempo para pensar." Dije.

"Tómese su tiempo." Ella pone su mano sobre mi hombro.

"Ahora ven conmigo." Ella se sale y no tuve más remedio que seguirla. Me pregunto, dónde me lleva.

**Norte****de la Ciudad del Castillo**  
Realmente no sé que planea, pero esto debe de ser bueno. Había una gran multitud alrededor de la fuente. Ah Din! Cuando el pueblo vio a Zelda, todo el mundo dejó de hablar, yo estaba parada junto a Zelda.

"Gente de Hyrule, el mal se desaparece y la paz vuelve otra vez. Gracias a este espadachín, valiente, joven y guapo, Hyrule caería en manos del mal de Ganondorf. "Ella se vuelve hacia mí y se inclina.

"Link me salvó y a Hyrule." Ella sonrió brillantemente. Hubo algunos rumores en torno a la multitud.

"Es el chico que salvó al niño zora..."

"Es el chico de Telma..." Me sentí incómodo. Pronto se callaron. La gente empezó a aplaudir y silbar. Me siento un poco nervioso pero son nervios buenos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Ella me pregunta.

"Nervioso ... Zelda no era necesario de hacer esto. Tu has hecho lo suficiente" Traté de ser lo más amable que puedo.

"Es sólo una manera de decir gracias." Ella agarra mis manos. No puedo entender este sentimiento, esto me está matando y siento que voy a vomitar. Me aclaro la garganta.

"Ya estas lista?" Pregunte nerviosamente

"Oh. Tonta de mí, me esperas en el patio, ahorita vuelvo." Ella me suelta y vuelve al castillo. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedo aguantar este sentimiento, cada vez es más fuerte...

**Castillo de Hyrule****  
**Punto de vista de Zelda  
"Princesa, la maleta está lista." Dijo el hombre chaparro y gordo.

"Gracias Stain." Sonreí. Se inclina y sonríe.

"Ya vuelvo." Me acerqué a la habitación de al lado y abrió la puerta. Los miembros del concejo estaban hablando y bebiendo té.

"Buenas tardes." dije. El concejo se levanta y se inclina

"Buenas tardes su Alteza.", dijeron. Caminé por la habitación.

"Voy a volver cada semana para ver si todo está bien en el castillo." Uno de ellos se puso de pie, el era alto, delgado y guapo, no tanto como Link.

"Su Alteza. ¿Dónde se queda? "Pregunta.

"Ordon. No te preocupes, voy a estar bien, Link me va cuidar." Pongo mis manos detrás de mi espalda. Hay silencio en la habitación. Miré al hombre de ojos verdes, de alguna manera me recuerda a Link.

"Roy ... Usted será responsable, confío en ti."

"No te preocupes princesa." Sonríe.

"Gracias, ahora me tengo que ir. Link me está esperando. "Me sonrío débilmente. El concejo se inclina de nuevo.

"Buena suerte y cuídate." Dijo Roy. Me di la vuelta y me fui. Stain estaba esperando en las escaleras y me entrega la maleta. Lo tomé con mis dos manos, esta un poco pesado, pero no me molesta. Bajé las escaleras con mi maleta. Pude ver a Link en el patio. Corrí afuera no importa que tan pesada es mi maleta, yo quería ver su rostro adorable. Link estaba sentado en la fuente mirando a su alrededor. Mi corazón se calienta cuando estaba muy cercas de él. Él se da la vuelta y sonríe. Él es tan guapo... seguí corriendo y me detuvo a pocos metros de él. Mi maleta se sale de mis manos y todo se salio afuera.

"¡Oh!" Yo grito. Link inmediatamente se levanta y me ayuda. Me agaché a recoger mis cosas. Recojo mi espejo pero Link puso su mano sobre la mía en accidente. Esto fue ... un momento como si él es el único que existe en este universo. Todavía tenía la mano encima y me mira. Me miró profundamente a los ojos. Me sonrojé y quería alejarme, pero no puedo. ¿Por qué él? Es sólo un espadachín, pero el es diferente a los demás... Este sentimiento es tan confuso... Todavía me mira, sus mejillas rojas le hace ver más guapo. Saqué mi mano y la puse en mi pecho y me acomodo mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

"Yo..." Es la única palabra que pensé.

"Vamos, ya es tarde." Dijo Link. Me levanto y tomo su brazo, el se inclina hacia abajo y carga mi maleta. Vaya! Es un caballero, es tan dulce. Era tan tímida para mirarlo. Salimos del patio, junto...


	5. Capitulo 5

**Perdoname que me tarde MUCHO! espero que no esten enojados conmigo por tardarme. u.u pero bueno lo importante es que ya regrese n_n**

**Gracias a todos por sus review, ustedes son la razon para segir con este fanfic los amo a todos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:****El momento**

**Lugar desconocido****: ****En algún lugar de****Hyrule.**

_"El héroe salvo a la princesa y Hyrule.__" _Leí este simple pedazo de papel, que me da asco. Tiene buenas habilidades y valor en su maldita alma. ¿Quién se cree que es? No se merece una celebración especial solo para él. Hylians... Todos ellos son iguales. Este Ganondorf ahora está muerto, todo el mundo está apenas recuperando y llegué a Hyrule por un propósito... Siendo Rey de Hyrule y el más poderoso. Es una tarea difícil pero no imposible.

"Será mía. Jejeje. "Cerré el puño con fuerza y sonrió maliciosamente. De repente, alguien entró y llegó justo a tiempo, mi soldado más confiado. Él tenía prisa y se inclinó hacia mí. Me levanté de la silla y caminó lentamente hacia él.

"¿Hay noticias?" Me miró con sus ojos oscuros con una expresión seria. El soldado se puso de pie y tomó una respiración profunda.

"Su Majestad." Se inclina de nuevo.

"Parece que Hyrule fue salvado por..."

"Dime algo que yo no sé. " Traté de no levantar la voz. Yo lo miró con impaciencia.

"El castillo es un desastre... Parece que fue un ataque hace unos días." Me di la vuelta y miró profundamente a mi reflexión.

"¿Y la princesa?"

"No sabemos nada." Miré de nuevo a él, esto no era bueno en absoluto...

"Quiero que investigue dónde está, qué está haciendo y con quién. Asegúrese de que no tenga sospechas de que estamos espiando. Necesito saber todo sobre ella. ¿Entiendes?" Caminé hacia él airadamente. El soldado no tuvo miedo en su rostro. Es por eso que me cae bien... Sonrió y me acercó, mirando directamente a los ojos.

"¿Sabes qué pasa si algo sale mal?" El soldado no se movió un músculo. Saqué mi espada y caminó alrededor de él lentamente. No se atrevía a moverse.

"Yo no te fallaré." Se inclina.

"Yo sé que no... Es por eso que eres general. Ahora, vete. "Guarde mi espada. Realmente espero que todo salga bien. Salió inmediatamente, dejando la puerta abierta.

"Este es apenas el comienzo mi dulce princesa." Mirando a una pequeña foto de la Princesa. No hay vuelta atrás…

* * *

Punto de vista de Link  
**La Puerta Sur**** de Hyrule**

"Vamos Zelda, si no nos damos prisa, se pondrá de noche." Me senté en las escaleras de la puerta principal y mirándola fijamente.

"Casi... Espera." Ella se quitó su capa de negro con capucha y se acomodó muy bien su vestido. Mujeres... A veces no las entiendo. Estudié sus movimientos y observó con cuidado. Valla...Link ya basta o si no se te cae la baba. ¡Por Nayru! ¡No es más que una chica!

"Qué belleza..." Oh Din! ¿Por qué dije eso? La princesa me miró extrañamente, creo que oyó lo que dije... Yo no sé qué ocurrió, me sonrojé y evito el contacto visual con ella.

"Ummmmmm... ¿Nos vamos? "Traté de romper esta situación incómoda. Ella sonrió perfectamente y se rió. Ohhh... ¿Qué hacer? Tengo que acostúmbrame. Mi estómago se siente extraño y algo agradable... Lo que quiero decir es que me siento feliz y chistoso en una buena manera. Nos paseamos por los campos y todavía no me atrevía a mirarla a los ojos después de lo que había oído. Es demasiado arriesgado para la mírala.

"Link, muchas gracias por dejar que me quede". Ella tragó saliva.

"No hay problema." Le contesté.

"No Link, creo que ya es suficiente ayuda. Todavía tengo que recompensarte..." Ella miró hacia abajo y juega con sus dedos delgados.

"Zelda, no es necesario." Finalmente me miró a los ojos con tristeza. Este momento siente como una eternidad y la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevaba rápidamente.

"No Link por favor... Sólo pide cualquier cosa." No me gusta su tono de voz muy triste. Silbo a Epona y ella vino galopando por los campos. Zelda camina directamente con ella y la acaricia. La ayudé a subir y ella no se veía convencida.

"Zelda, es sólo que yo todavía no sé lo que quiero " Esto fue más difícil de lo que pensaba.

"Yo... Realmente no quiero nada, pero si te hace feliz. Voy a pensarlo." Sonrió felizmente y me subo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Agárrate fuerte." Dije débilmente. Me acaricia ligeramente mi abdomen. ¡Por Farore! ¿Qué está haciendo? Simplemente lo ignoro... Ignorarlo y seguir adelante. Epona galopaba normalmente a una velocidad constante y de repente. Me acordé de ayer con Ilia... Después de todo, no tiene que preocuparse por nuestra amistad. Sólo espero que ella pudiera comportarse. Ella es celosa.

Flashback

Hace cinco años, era un día normal en Ordon. Ilia y yo estábamos caminando por el pueblo consiguiendo algunas cosas para la noche. Ilia seguía siendo la misma chica divertida, muy normal como de costumbre. Cuando vi a una chica que se llamaba Melody, ella se acercó y nos saludó amablemente. Melody era una persona dulce, amable y tímida, aunque creo que le gustaba…

"Hey Link!" Saludó con dulzura. Su expresión de Ilia cambió de inmediato. Miré a Ilia y la miró con enojo, ella sabía lo que quise decir y dijo hola de una manera dura.

"¿Vas a la fiesta de la luna esta noche?" Me preguntó con timidez.

El Festival de la Luna sólo ocurre cada año para honrar a Ordona por la creación de la provincia y ser espíritu de luz. La única noche del año en que la luna es enorme y amarilla. Esa misma noche, aparece Ordona, pero pocos la habían visto... Sólo la vi una vez, no estoy seguro si era ella, pero esa es otra historia que contar. A mucha gente le encanta celebrar este acontecimiento, es como una especie de carnaval donde todos juegan, bailar, come, torneo de espadas, casi todo. Siempre tenemos turistas de otros países y pueblos. La gente dice que la mejor parte de la noche es la medianoche. En frente de la primavera donde todo brilla hermosamente y maravilloso. Es una noche perfecta para confesar su amor a alguien especial o la amistad, lo que significa es que su relación va a durar para siempre y que Ordona y las diosas le dará suerte a sus seres queridos.

"Sí voy a ir esta noche." Contesté. La chica se ruborizó y jugaba con su cabello negro.

"Bueno... Um... Te encantará... Ya sabes ... Salir conmigo esta noche?"

"Link tiene otros planes." gritó Ilia. La miró con enojo. Lo que hizo estuvo mal. Los ojos de Melody eran tan llorosos.

"¡Ilia no seas tan grosera con ella! ¿Qué te pasa? No soy tu novio y no puede decidir por mí. Ahora discúlpate." Ilia estaba furiosa, se tranquiliza y miró hacia abajo. Miro a la chica desanimada.

"Melody..." Alzó la vista

"Me gustaría ir. Sera muy divertido." Ilia abrió la boca de sorpresa.

"Pero Link. ¿Y yo?" Ella se quejaba

"Por primera vez, controla tus celos. ¡Maldita sea Ilia por favor! Yo puedo hacer nuevos amigos con quien quiero. Ah y una cosa más... Madura por favor, ya tienes trece años." Traté de no ser tan duro con ella. Pero tenía que decirlo. Ella estaba muy tranquila y su expresión fue blanca, sin chiste.

"Melody... Lo siento por ser tan grosera." Me di la vuelta y caminó lentamente a casa.

Pues sí, Ilia es una chica celosa. No estoy seguro de si todavía es celosa, pero espero que a partir de ese día, ella aprendió la lección. Ahora que Zelda se queda en Ordon por algún tiempo. Yo no quiero tener problemas con ella. Mi pregunta es...  
¿Si Ilia y Zelda se llevan bien?

Zelda estaba leyendo un libro enorme y parece que está en Hylian antiguo. Ella estaba tan concentrada leyendo tranquilamente. Se ve tan inteligente cuando lee sin mencionar linda también.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" Pregunté con curiosidad. Dio un salto y por accidente cerró el libro. Abrió su libro de nuevo, tratando de encontrar la página que dejó y puso su marcador.

"Lo siento por asustarte." Me disculpé agradablemente.

"No te preocupes... Bueno, traje este libro. Se llama "Leyendas de Hyrule" Es un clásico." Sonrió. Suena interesante, aunque la historia no es mi cosa. Es algo aburrido y no puedo entender.

"¿Y de qué se trata?" Permaneció en silencio y pensando.

"Bueno... Ummmm... Se trata de las aventuras del héroe del tiempo. ¡Es fascinante!" Sus ojos brillaban hermosamente y dio una palmada con alegría.

"Pero yo no te puedo contar o te sabrás toda la historia." Sonrió perfectamente. Le sonreí y me sentí serio.

"No puedo leer Hylian antiguo." Ella sonrió más grande.

"Yo te enseñaré. ¿Por qué no partir de esta noche?" No es una mala idea... Suena bien. ¡Sí! Zelda me está enseñando a leer y sobre el Héroe del Tiempo... luego nos... Okkaaayyy. Link dejar de pensar en lo malo.

"Está bien." Hice una sonrisa coqueta. La princesa guardó el libro.

"¿Puedo recargarme sobre tu espalda?" Preguntó amablemente.

"Por supuesto." Llegó la sensación de nuevo. No puedo respirar porque estoy nervioso. Sólo espero que podamos llegar antes de la noche.

* * *

Punto de Vista de Zelda

**Bosque de Faron**

Apoyado en su espalda es tan cómodo. No estoy segura dónde estamos pero puedo sentir que estamos casi llegando. Lo abracé más fuerte y de repente dio un salto. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón.

Lu-thumplu-thumplu-tum-tum-lu... ...

Sonrío con alegría, no me quiero soltar, disfrutando de este momento y el medio ambiente. El ambiente huele refrescante, el dulce aroma de las hierbas altas y verde...

"¿Dónde estamos?" Cuestionó sin abrir los ojos. Puedo sentir cómo él inhala y exhala.

"Bosque de Faron, ¿por qué?" Respondió el héroe.

"No... Sólo tengo curiosidad, eso es todo." Abrí los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vi fue árboles, muchos y muchos árboles. Esto es lo que yo llamo la naturaleza, estos bosques son tan hermosos. Nunca había estado aquí antes, entonces había algo que me llamó la atención. La primavera, el agua era tan clara como el cristal. Es tan brillante que me humedecieron los ojos de la belleza.

"Link. Parar por favor, quiero bajar." Se detuvo el caballo y el héroe saltó rápidamente. Se quedó mirándome con timidez e incómodamente. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, él puso nerviosa y me apartó la vista.

Después de que él me ayudó bajarme de su caballo, caminé lentamente hacia la primavera, el viento sopla a través de nosotros y mi cara se siente fría que mis ojos se humedecieron.

"Bonito ambiente. ¿No es así? ¿Esta es la primavera de Faron, cierto? "Miré a sus ojos azules y encantadores. El héroe sonríe, llevando su caballo con él. Inmediatamente, me quité las zapatillas, levantó mi vestido y caminó con mis pies descalzos muy lentamente en el agua.

"¿Algún problema?" Le pregunté.

"No, sólo veo.", Me rió en voz baja y cada paso es más profundas y más fría. Respiró profundamente y cerré mis ojos.

La última vez que disfruté tanto la naturaleza fue cuando mi padre todavía estaba vivo. Por lo general, me llevaría todo el reino y otros lugares. Mientras que él tenía negocios y reuniones, siempre explore y disfrute tanto como sea posible. Siempre he querido tener amigos con quien jugar, pero yo no podía tener amigos. Hacer amigos es algo difícil para una princesa. No es que mi padre no me dejo, era tiempo. Lo que trato de decir es que una vez que conozco a alguien... Nunca puedo verlos de nuevo. Todo cambió cuando él murió. Todas sus responsabilidades son ahora mías y están en mis manos…

"Zelda, tenemos que ir." Interrumpió mis pensamientos y miró fijamente, estaba esperando con impaciencia. Puse mis zapatillas, no importa si mis pies estaban mojados y me paro junto a él.

"¿Quieres caminar?", Preguntó amablemente. Una sonrisa dulce fue mi respuesta. Epona siguió, caminamos lentamente y silenciosamente juntos.

La naturaleza hace que mi alma se sienta tranquila, observando mí alrededor y me trae de vuelta muchos recuerdos. Si yo fuera una chica normal. Viajaría... ¡Sí! Viajar y visitar lugares en Hyrule, conocer su cultura y tradición. Conociendo gente y probar nueva comida y la parte más maravillosa y emocionante de mi deseo es... Encontrar el amor de mi vida, tenemos que llevarnos perfectamente para poder casarnos y tener una familia sin que nadie me diga qué hacer. Yo sé que nunca se hará realidad, tal vez de casarme, pero creo que no seré feliz. No estoy segura si hay una ley sobre el matrimonio. Si me veo obligada a casarme con un príncipe, mi vida se terminó. No tengo que preocuparme de eso ahora. Link parece muy distraído y tranquilo. Me encanta mirar a sus ojos, me trae paz y felicidad. Creo que su mirada me puede convencer fácilmente.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" Ruboricé

"Yo... Ummmm... Me encanta la naturaleza." Traté de actuar con normalidad. El héroe levantó una ceja hacia mí como si él no creía una palabra de lo que dije y sonríe débilmente.

"Es cierto, la naturaleza me hace muy feliz" Le respondí, aunque era una excusa tonta y miró hacia el otro lado.

"¿Ah Haaaaa?" El héroe dulcemente se ruborizo.

"Sí, claro... Me mirabas fijamente." Bajó la voz. Esas palabras me avergonzaba tanto, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar ni decirle. ¡Me cacho mirándolo! Ojalá podría desaparecer y huir de esta situación. Nunca me sentí tan caliente. Este silencio me presiona para decir algo.

"¡Hey! También me doy cuenta que me miras." Lo dije sin pensar. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y rojo como un jitomate.

"¡Yo! Yo… ¡Nunca! "Él se defendió.

"Aceptarlo." Dejé de caminar y miró a sus ojos preciosos. Ha sido un par de días y creo que me gusta este chico. Este es el momento... Tiene que confesar todo ahora. Puse mis manos sobre mis caderas y lo miró fijamente. Esto debe presionarlo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No cambies de tema, ¿sí o no?"

"Esto es una estupidez. ¿Podemos simplemente seguir caminando? "Justo cuando se dio la vuelta, lo jalé y lo miró con ansiedad. No me miró a los ojos.

"Mírame y dime la verdad, por favor."

"¡Zelda, por favor! ¿Podemos olvidar de esto? Tienes razón, te observo, pero eso no quiere decir que me..." Epona empuja a Link hacia mí.

"¡Epona basta!" El caballo desobedece y continúa empujándolo hacia mí. Sólo a unos centímetros de sus labios bésables, me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacer algo que nunca olvidaré. La forma en que estaba tan tranquilo cuando él me mira y me envuelve sus manos en mi cintura. Él todavía estaba ruborizado pero se ve guapo, la forma en que me mira a los ojos y labios era impecable. Mi corazón late tan rápido que en cualquier momento, me voy a desmayar. ¿Debo arriesgar todo? O romper este momento delicado y después arrepentirme…

* * *

**Que les parece? para continuar necesito 3 review sobre este capitulo. Saludos a todos! n_n**


End file.
